


We’re drowned in merriment.

by Kaesteranya



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-04
Updated: 2011-05-04
Packaged: 2017-10-18 23:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesteranya/pseuds/Kaesteranya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsuna has the lamest phobia ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We’re drowned in merriment.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt “I have you on speed dial”. The title is taken from the 31 Days theme for August 17, 2007.

When he heard Tsuna shriek during his very first night in Italy as the Vongola Decimo, Gokudera found himself thinking pretty much every possible bad thing under the sun short of a nuclear bomb dropping over their heads, because if there _had_ been someone crazy enough to lob such a thing at them, he probably wouldn’t have been able to wake up alive to think about it. Whatever it is, it has Gokudera up and running over to Tsuna’s room in nothing but his boxers with a stick of dynamite between each of his fingers.

 

“TENTHWHATSTHEMATTERAREYOUHURTWHONEEDSTODIENOW?”

 

And he comes across what he wasn’t actually expecting at all, but becomes very grateful for witnessing in the future: Tsuna, wibbling at him, standing on his office desk, whiter than his bedsheets. There is a puppy on the floor, and it’s the cutest looking thing in the world, and apparently, Tsuna is deathly afraid of it.

 

It takes every ounce of Gokudera’s willpower to not collapse in a heap of helpless laughter. Thankfully, willpower, when it comes to Tsuna, is something that Gokudera has in great abundance.


End file.
